El Anonimato
by ElZafiroNegro
Summary: Si tu vida dependiera de un desconocido al que nunca has visto, confiarias en el?? Si no m mandais review significa q no os interesa. La kitare dentro de 2 dias si a nadie le gusta...


El Anonimato  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
Las Notas  
  
Hermione estaba sola en la sala común, ya que Harry tenía que entrenar y, Ron estaba con los gemelos porque querían probar una de sus nuevas bromas con Neville. Hermione se quedó terminando el trabajo de Pociones que les había mandado Snape sobre las funciones de las mantícoras negras en una poción. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta con algunos mechones que le caía por la frente, unos pantalones vaqueros y un jersey rojo que hacía resaltar su figura.  
  
Cuando ya iba por los diez pergaminos de trabajo, (Snape les había mandado ocho) Apareció por el retrato de la Señora Gorda, un Ron riéndose a carcajadas, que se acerco a Hermione y le dijo:  
  
Hola Hermione! Ya has empezado a hacer el trabajo de Snape! Pero si es para la semana que viene! Que quince años solo se viven una vez Hermione! Es bueno ser previsora Ron. Que pasa si por ejemplo me surge algo muy importante el día antes de la entrega del trabajo eh? Si lo dejara para el último momento no podría entregarlo y tendría una mala calificación? A que no habías pensado en eso eh? Tu eres la que piensa del grupo no yo!- dijo Ron en tono burlón, y los dos Gryffindor se echaron a reír.  
  
En ese momento una lechuza de color canela y un poco más grande de lo normal, entró por la ventana y se fue a parar justo enfrente de Hermione. Esta cogió la pequeña nota y la leyó:  
  
"Pronto llegará la hora de los sangresucia. Y tú serás la primera en caer"  
  
Atentamente: Tu verdugo oscuro.  
  
Hermione se quedó examinando la nota. Había recibidos varias notas como aquella, pero no se lo había dicho a sus amigos por miedo a preocuparles más de lo que ya lo estaban por ella. Sabía que sus amigos estaban preocupados por ella por estar en peligro al ser hija de muggles. A principios del año escolar habían atacado a varios hijos de muggles, ninguno muerto por fortuna, pero heridos algunos de gravedad de camino al expreso de Howarts. Por eso ella no quería preocuparlos más por una tontería escrita por algún alumno aburrido.  
  
Cuando Ron intentó leer la nota, Hermione se lo impidió guardándola en el bolsillo de su túnica, por lo que Ron replicó:  
  
De quién es la nota? Ya te han mandado varias notas desde la misma lechuza y nunca me has dejado ver lo que ponían. Que pasa? Que son de algún de admirador secreto o algo por el estilo! Es eso?- dijo un Ron algo irritado, tono que percibió Hermione con enfado. No digas tonterías Ron!- dijo Hermione alzando algo su tono de voz. Además, Que pasa si tengo un admirador secreto! Acaso no podría tenerlo? Y a ti que te importa lo que me manden o me dejan de mandar! Tu no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí! Sabes? Solo me estoy preocupando por ti! Ahora por eso te enfadas conmigo! Por que me preocupo por ti? Por que intento protegerte? Protegerme! Tu lo que intentas es controlarme! No es cierto! Hermione yo solo... Cállate! Tu no entiendes nada!- dijo una Hermione muy exasperada. Vamos Hermione! Que puede ser tan importante para que no me lo puedas decir! Acaso ya no confías en mí! Es que acaso no soy tu amigo! Yo si que confío en ti! Vamos Hermione! -dijo un Ron terriblemente enfadado por la conducta tan extraña que estaba adoptando su amiga. Sé perfectamente que confías más en Harry que en mí. Eso no es cierto... Seguro, que Harry ya sabe lo de las misteriosas "notitas" y sabrá muchísimas cosas más que yo ni siquiera puedo pensar. Ya basta chicos! -dijo un Harry algo molesto, que acababa de venir del entrenamiento de quidditch - Siempre discutiendo, ahora porqué eh? Por favor! Os lleváis discutiendo todo el santo día por tonterías! Todos los años habéis tenido vuestras discusiones pero este año se lleva la palma! No hacéis más que discutir! En todo lo que llevamos de curso no os he visto tener una conversación civilizada  
  
Hermione intentó hablar pero Harry la cortó - Ya sé lo que piensas decir Hermione. Pero yo lo que me refiero con una conversación civilizada y "normal" es que habléis entre vosotros como habláis conmigo! Por que no puede ser todo como antes! Por que tenéis que cambiar tanto!  
  
Ya nada será como antes si Hermione solo confía en uno de nosotros - y con estas palabras Ron salió de la sala común rumbo a las habitaciones de 5º año. Pero que mosca le ha picado a este Hermione? Nada Harry. Simplemente me han estado mandando unas notas que no he querido enseñar a Ron, y cree que a ti te las he enseñado. Por eso dice que no confío en él, pero Harry yo si que confío en él! Bueno es mucho más fácil hablar las cosas contigo que con él pero aún así yo confío en el. Ya lo sé Hermione pero este año esta más sensible que otros años y quizá le afecten más las cosas. Por cierto, Puedo ver la nota? Bueno si no hay más remedio, pero de verdad Harry, es una tontería.  
  
Hermione le dio la nota y Harry la examinó con atención. Podía verse toda la preocupación en sus ojos verdes esmeralda que repasaban la nota una y otra vez, hasta que después de un rato dijo:  
  
Hermione, desde cuando llevas recibiendo estas notas? Y cuantas tienes? Pues me empezaron a llegar la 1º semana de clase y tendré como unas 25... Por qué lo preguntas Harry? Sería conveniente que se lo dijésemos a Dublendore... Vamos Harry! No es necesario que te preocupes por mí, por esa tontería. Será algún alumno aburrido o... Hermione vamos! Sabes perfectamente que una broma no se sigue por tanto tiempo y no es tan macabra como esta! Además si todas las notas son así no crees que es una broma muy pesada? En estos tiempos que corren hay que prevenirse contra todo. Además estas en peligro! O ya no recuerdas los ataques del 1º de septiembre o que? Harry! Tu si que estas en peligro! El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado a regresado y tú eres su primer objetivo! Pero eso no es nuevo! Además no te acuerdas, que en el profeta dijeron, que uno de los mortifagos que habían cogido los aurores para interrogarlo lo único que dijo era que primero morirían los hijos de muggles. Y tú eres hija de muggles. Además... Vale Harry me has convencido! Iremos mañana antes de que empiecen las clases ok? Vale. Ahora creo que sería conveniente que habláramos con Ron sobre las notas y explicarle que yo no sabía nada no crees? - dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa (N/a: Hola!!! A que me derritooooooo...... jajajaja!) Hermione asintió y juntos fueron a buscar a Ron para contarle todo sobre las notas y bajar a cenar al Gran Comedor.  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * +  
  
Hermione no podía dormir. Estaba tumbada en su cama dosel de la habitación de las chicas de 5º año. Ron había aceptado todas las explicaciones sin decir nada. Luego la cena transcurrió normal, como si nada hubiera pasado, hasta que Ron dijo:  
  
######&&&&&&&&//////////////////// Flash Back ////////////////////&&&&&&&&######  
  
Hermione, por qué no nos habías dicho nada hasta hoy? Ron, es que no quería preocuparos, más de lo que ya estabais por mí. Sabía que estabais preocupados por lo que me pudiera pasar y no quería preocuparos por esa tontería. Hermione para mí... digo... para nosotros no Harry? - Harry asintió como respuesta. -todo lo que te pase a ti es importante. Y por ello queremos que nos lo cuentes todo, por favor, para eso están los amigos, para ayudar. Quiero pedirte perdón por la estúpida discusión que hemos tenido esta tarde, de verdad siento todo lo que te dije esta tarde yo... En tal caso la que tiene que pedir disculpas soy yo, por no haberte escuchado y por malinterpretar tus actos de fraternalismo con otros sentimientos... Pero Hermione! Yo no sabía que lo que hacías lo hacías para no preocuparme... preocuparnos quiero decir... a Harry y a mí por supuesto -dijo un Ron algo sonrojado y trabado - De verdad me alegra que nos lo hayas contado -Y en ese momento Ron abrazo a Hermione. Hermione no sabía que pensar, solo pudo devolverle el abrazo, con los ojos algo vidriosos porque Ron la había abrazado; el contacto solo había durado unos segundos, que a Hermione se le clavaron en la piel. Chicos, mirad -Los chicos miraron ha donde decía Harry -hace un momento Snape estaba mirando hacia nosotros con una mirada de compasión? Harry, es Snape el no conoce la compasión. Es muy extraño, Harry. Es más fácil de creer que hay otra persona que no es Snape que esta transformada, en él, con una poción multijugos -dijo Hermione en tono divertido Eso es cierto Harry. Es más fácil ver a Snape de travesti (N/a: Es un deseo reprimido, q mala soy jeje! ^__^UUU) que con una pizca de compasión -ante este comentario todos se echaron a reír, y siguieron con la cena.  
  
######&&&&&&&& ///////////////Fin del Flash Back ///////////////&&&&&&&&######  
  
"Ese abrazo" "Por qué me ha afectado tanto? Era solo un abrazo de mi mejor ... amigo? Ya no estoy segura ni de lo que siento, ni de lo que quiero. Yo como quiero a Ron, como un amigo o como... algo más?" "No, yo lo quiero como amigo, pero entonces... Por qué ese abrazo a sido tan especial para mí? Por qué he sentido como si tuviera miles de mariposas en el estomago? Por qué me he sentido como si me llevaran al cielo solo con sentir su olor? Que me está pasando. Hermione que sientes? O mejor dicho, que quieres...?"  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * +  
  
Ron estaba acostado en su cama de Gryffindor junto a sus compañeros. Pero no podía dormir. Sus ojos estaban fijos en las suaves cortinas dosel de su cama, pensando, pensando para variar en... ella.  
  
"Dios, que crees que has hecho Ronald Weasley? Como es que la has abrazado? Pero estás loco o solo es que eres idiota!" "Pero es que... Necesitaba abrazarla. Cuando vi que lo único que hacía era preocuparse por nosotros... me entró tantas ganas de darle mi apoyo, mi energía que la única forma que podía era simplemente abrazarla" "Dios! He sentido como si me subieran al cielo, y que luego me llevaran al infierno al pensar que no podría tener sus labios... Esos labios con los que me levanto cada mañana con la esperanza de poder besarlos. Ese cuerpo con el que sueño cada noche. Como quisiera que fuera mío. Como quisiera que ella estuviera junto a mí para darme su ternura. Como quisiera que me llenara de sus caricias. Como quisiera ver el rubor de mis mejillas cada vez que me mirara. Como el suave rubor de las plantas en primavera. Así es ella. Así es Hermione..."  
  
"Debería hablar con Harry" "El no sabe nada, aunque supongo que el debe de intuir algo de lo que siento hacia Hermione" Él es mi mejor amigo, que persona podría ayudarme mejor" Quizás solo hubiera una persona... Hermione. Qué irónico no? Que la causante de mi aflicción me ayudara a solucionarlo" En cuanto pueda hablaré con Harry"  
  
"Estoy preocupado" "Quien le habrá mandado esas notas a Hermione?" "Y si fuera un mortífago?" "Sería bueno hablar con Sirius. Y si el sabe algo de quien a podido ser el que le haya mandado las notas a Hermione?" Mañana hablaré con Harry sobre eso. Lo bueno es que cuando se lo contemos a Dublendore, Hermione estará más segura que ahora, y, por lo menos, me quedaré más tranquilo"  
  
Y con estos últimos pensamientos cayó en un profundo sueño intranquilo.  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * +  
  
"No puedo dormir. Por qué tienes que alterar mis horas de sueño Ron? Iré a la cocina a comer algo" "Pensar en Ron me entra hambre" (N/a: jajajajaja!! Sto sq era obligado pensar en Ron sin q t entre hambre es un delito contra Ronnie jajaja!!! 0__^) " Iré a la cocina" Sé perfectamente que está prohibido salir tan tarde de la sala común para ir a la cocina, pero sino... me moriré de hambre... (N/a: Hermione quebrantando las reglas!! Como es mi fic hago lo q kiera con ella, ad+, tiene mucha hambreeeee!!! Jajajaja)  
  
Se levantó de la cama, se vistió, y bajó las escaleras para llegar a la sala común para irse por el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Siguió caminando rumbo a la cocina cuando oyó un ruido que la distrajo. Eran ruido de voces, así que se escondió detrás de una armadura y escuchó lo que decían:  
  
Vamos Severus, debes decirle toda la verdad. Ya es lo suficientemente mayor como para saber su historia. Pero, es que está tan bien así. Sin ningún tipo de complicación. Sé perfectamente que cuando se lo diga, Albus, intentará saber más sobres sus padres y si descubre ciertas cosas importantes, los mortífagos... Si se las decimos nosotros no tendrán porque saberlo los mortífagos. Yo no quiero que lo sepa. Pero debe de saberlo. Debe de saber toda la verdad de lo que es. Pero, cuándo será el momento apropiado Albus? Cuanto antes mejor Severus. Pero, sabes que nuestra relación no es que sea muy buena Albus, Como me acercaré para....? Todo a su tiempo Severus, todo a su tiempo  
  
Ya no puedo escuchar más de la conversación, porque los dos hombres se adentraron más por el pasillo.  
  
-Que extraño - pensó Hermione -De quien estarán hablando? Quien estará en peligro para que tenga que estar protegiéndolo Snape? Por que Snape se preocupa tanto por esa persona?  
  
Estas y otras preguntas se hacía Hermione cuando llegó a las cocinas. Cuando se aupaba para llegar a hacerle cosquillas a la pera escucho un ruido:  
  
Quien anda ahí -dijo Hermione algo asustada (N/a: Vale aunq sea Gryffindor es humana, y a quien no le asustaría estar en un pasillo a oscuras y escuchar un ruido?? Ok sigo... ^__^UU XDDD) Hola sangresucia! Qué hace alguien tan seguidora de las reglas, de noche en los pasillos junto a las cocinas? -dijo un hombre con una capa negra y con capucha por lo tanto no podía verlo - Eso esta muy mal, pero que muy mal. Habrá que darte un castigo. CRUCCIO!!!!  
  
Hermione sintió como si todo su cuerpo se llenará de estacas que se le clavarán por todo el cuerpo y que cada vez le apretarán más. Cuando sus fuerzas vencieron cayó al suelo rendida. Hermione intento coger su varita (que estaba en el bolsillo de su túnica) pero la figura la vio y masculló:  
  
Estúpida que crees que estás haciendo! Pretendes atacarme? Serás idiota.  
  
Y en ese momento, el hombre, empezó a darle la paliza de su vida. Se ensañó con sus costillas y con su espalda hasta que Hermione sintió que en vez de huesos, lo que tenía eran cristales puntiagudos dentro de ella, que le pincharan cada parte de sus músculos - Volveré sangresucia, piensa en mí -y se fue con una risa macabra en el aire. Aunque Hermione no llegó a escucharla, simplemente no sentía nada.  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * +  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Bueno aki esta otro fic!!! Espero q os guste y x favor mandarme review para saber vuestras opiniones buenas o malas, quiero saberlas. Muxas gracias por leer la historia y si quieres agregarme al msn agragame a Xaide_mala@hotmail.com Muxos Kisssesssss de ^___^* jejeje  
  
Xaide Dark Lamaladealmabuena!!  
  
P.D: Me he cambiao de Nick antes era Xaide Malalfoy pero me gusta mas el nuevo!!! Jejejeje!! Besossssss  
  
Sed buenos chicos xq yo no lo seré!!!!!!! Jajajajaja!!!! 


End file.
